Abstract ? Advances in HIV treatment have transformed HIV into a chronic disease and have reduced the likelihood of transmitting HIV. However, in order to benefit from these successes, infected individuals must know their diagnosis, have access to medication, and consistently take this medication (usually one pill daily) in order to suppress the growth of the HIV virus in the body. Currently, almost 40% of all individuals infected with HIV in Alabama are still not suppressed, meaning their virus is not under complete control with medication. In December 2014, the Joint United Nations Programme on HIV/AIDS (UNAIDS) released the ?90-90-90? Initiative with the goals of 90% of all individuals with HIV knowing this diagnosis, 90% of those diagnosed on treatment, and 90% of those on treatment achieving suppression of their virus. Modelling suggests that achieving these targets by 2020 will enable the world to end the AIDS epidemic by 2030, which in turn will generate profound humanitarian, health and economic benefits. The UAB Center for AIDS Research (UAB CFAR) is one of the seven inaugural CFARS established in 1988 by the National Institutes of Health. A world leader in HIV/AIDS research and patient care, the UAB CFAR has been among the first to make the newest, most effective treatments available to patients, including the combination therapy that today is the standard of care. As a chartered University-wide Research Center, UAB CFAR stimulates interdisciplinary, translational AIDS research that bridges basic, clinical and behavioral sciences. Translating these discoveries into HIV/AIDS prevention and awareness programs for the community are equally important missions of the CFAR. This mission is accomplished through scientific leadership, program coordination, training in scientific methods, and creating linkages between investigators working in widely diverse areas of research. As part of this mission, the UAB CFAR forms scientific working groups composed of individuals from different disciplines who come together on a common area of scientific focus related to HIV that is deemed neglected or underdeveloped. The ?90-90-90? Initiative is an area that we believe will benefit greatly from the leadership and support of the UAB CFAR scientific working group. Working to achieve the goals of this initiative aligns the mission of the UAB CFAR with strategic planning for the public health of Alabama. A plan to achieve these targets will require a broad strategy, including improving access to care; enhancing prevention and treatment; promoting collaborative research opportunities; improving social and economic justice by eliminating discrimination and stigma; fostering community collaboration to achieve parity, inclusion and representation; and identifying, evaluating, and applying for alternative sources of funding to maximize long-term sustainability.